Ribbons and Bows
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for a challenge - "write a CSI Christmas-themed PWP". And oh yes, that's what this is. D


Sara hated Christmas parties. It wasn't that she hated Christmas, exactly, it was just that she'd prefer to be at home alone on her night off rather than at the lab Christmas party. But the boys had made her promise to come, and Grissom actually said he would revoke all her overtime if she didn't go. Something about team bonding making everyone more effective, blah blah blah.

So here she was, nursing her second beer, pretending to listen to the conversation going on around her, when Catherine's appearance nearly had her choking to death. The sexy red velvet dress she could almost handle, but the Christmas lights tied in her hair and the ribbons around her wrists and waist were just too bizarre. Although if they got into an argument, the string of lights would be good to choke Catherine with.

She must have been staring too obviously, because Catherine sat down across from her with a scowl. "Shut your mouth, Sidle, I lost a bet."

"I hope so," Sara shot back before she could stop herself.

Catherine narrowed her eyes and gave Sara a dirty look, and the brunette jumped in surprise when she felt Catherine kick her under the table!

"Catherine!" she complained, pulling her leg up to rub her aching shin. "When did you regress to grammar school?"

"After my second whiskey?" Catherine guessed, a somewhat goofy smile parting her lips. Sara looked... good. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had wanted to kiss Sara this much. Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking. But... she wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy.

Sara couldn't help but think that Catherine was studying her with more than a professional eye, and she started to wonder if maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all. "So what are you, a present or a Christmas tree?" she asked, as the ribbons would suggest a present and the lights would suggest a tree.

"Whatever your heart desires," Catherine replied, licking her lips as she took a sip of her newest drink. "Which in your case I would guess a present. You want to open me, Sara?" She held out one of her wrists with a coy expression.

Sara was very aware of all eyes on them, so to everyone's surprise, she just grinned and ducked her head down, grabbing one end of the ribbon with her teeth and tugging until the bow came loose.

It suddenly got very hot in the room for Catherine, despite the fact that she was in a skimpy dress, and her pulse started to race, especially in her wrist, where she was sure Sara's lips had grazed her skin. Swallowing hard, she switched her drink to her right hand and held out her left. "You still have two ribbons and a dress to go..."

Sara took hold of Catherine's hand and brought it to her lips, repeating the process with the second ribbon, allowing it to dangle from her mouth for a moment before she opened up and let it drop. "You'll have to come over here for that last ribbon, because I'm not going under this table," she said with a smirk.

Catherine was just tipsy enough to slide under the table herself, not quite so worried about germs as Sara was, and emerged on the other side, standing and straddling the bench Sara was seated on.

Sara laughed, turning her body toward Catherine, and placed her hands on the blonde's hips, leaning slowly forward until she could wrap her teeth around the last ribbon, making sure she got in a little nip to the dress as well. She tugged the ribbon loose, and sat still for a second or two before reluctantly giving up contact with Catherine's body. Her hands returned to her own lap, and though she swore she heard a hitch in Catherine's breathing, she didn't want to assume anything.

Catherine lowered herself to *sit* straddling the bench now, her breathing indeed hitched, probably more so than it ever had been. Shit, that was sexy. Sara had a way with her mouth... God, how she wanted to feel it on her bare skin. She had plenty of fantasies about Sara Sidle, but none of them had ever come this close to being reality. "One left..."

Catherine couldn't be serious. "You think I'm about to take your dress off in a room full of people?" Sara whispered, shaking her head. "Not a chance."

Catherine knew she might regret what she was going to say next, but if Sara rejected the idea, she'd just laugh it off as a joke. She leaned forward and placed her lips against Sara's ear, brushing the skin as she whispered back, "I'm not talking about the dress, Sidle."

"What else could I op--" Sara stopped mid-sentence and just about dropped dead. "You, Cath?"

Catherine nodded and parted her legs, and before she could even say anything else, Sara's hand was under her dress. "Oh, fuck," she hissed, her eyelids fluttering as her head fell forward onto Sara's shoulder.

Sara grinned and turned to breathe into Catherine's ear. "Really, Catherine? I didn't even touch you yet. I like to take my time opening my presents..."

Catherine groaned, mumbling under her breath about all other americans being after instant gratification and why couldn't Sara be more like them.

That made Sara laugh, and she skirted her fingernails up and down Catherine's inner thighs. She was lying... she hated taking her time, especially when it came to sex, but now that she'd set the stage, she was going to have to tease. She nearly lost her resolve when Catherine's thigh muscles twitched beneath her fingers. How many times had she pictured a scene like this, while she fucked herself over and over again? And now that it was happening, she had to control herself? What the hell was she thinking? She should just drag Cat to the bathroom and fuck the hell out of her. But the whimper from the oh-so-together Catherine Willows made her realize that hearing this woman beg would be worth the frustration of taking it slow.

Okay, screw propriety, and screw the fact that they were in semi-public. Catherine didn't care. She'd actually gotten Sara Sidle's hand up her dress. She could just fucking imagine how good in bed Sara was. And now the bitch was *teasing* her, and it was working. "Come on... your present is ready... open it, Sara..."

Sara grinned, her fingertips crawling up Cat's thighs once more, skipping over her pussy to trace circles on her belly. Catherine's gasp when she finally allowed a fleeting touch between her legs was divine. Music to Sara's ears, and her ego. So was the fact that Catherine was wet. Wet for *her*. Ohhh, that was a nice thought.

When Sara's knuckles grazed her clit but didn't stay long enough to relieve any pressure, Catherine forgot herself for a moment and slammed her hand down on the table. "Just FUCK me, Sidle!"

Sara's jaw dropped, as did the rest of the jaws in the room, and before anyone had a chance to ruin their chemistry, Sara stood and dragged Catherine behind her toward the bathroom. She shut the door behind them and slid the deadbolt locked, then shoved Cat up against it and kissed her, hard. "Don't you fucking *ever* make demands like that in a roomful of our colleagues," she hissed.

Catherine let out a cry when her back hit the door, and she whimpered under the forceful kiss. Then suddenly she was being scolded, and before she had a chance to process that, Sara's hand was up her dress again, yanking her g-string down around her knees. "Then don't you fucking *ever* tease me like that in a roomful of our colleagues," she snapped back breathlessly.

"Then don't start something in a roomful of our colleagues," Sara volleyed, raking her nails up the inside of one thigh and flattening her hand between Catherine's legs. Oh, fuck, Cat was wet. Slippery. Warm. She started rubbing back and forth, and the way Catherine squirmed and groaned and tried to force firmer contact made her high. "Hold still, Princess," she commanded, stopping the movement of her hand when Cat didn't comply.

"Stop being a little bitch and just fuck me," Catherine hissed in response, tossing her head back into the door with a soft thud. She almost regretted her decision to say that, because Sara had started to take her hand away, but then she felt at least two fingers sink inside her and she was amazed at how easily they did.

"Little bitch?" Sara asked, pushing her fingers in hard. "You don't know what a bitch I can be, Cat..." Her fingers were instantly coated in Catherine's honey, dripping down to cover her knuckles as she pulled slightly out. "You're so fucking wet... spread your legs wider."

"I can't, my panties are--" Catherine started to say, but Sara interrupted her by placing the heel of her boot between Catherine's knees and stepping down, taking the panties to the floor in one quick motion. Cat stepped out of them and spread her legs for Sara, groaning as the brunette filled her again, tighter than before. "How many fingers do you--"

"Four," Sara whispered, her mouth at Catherine's ear, tongue snaking out to trace the delicate lobe before sucking it between her teeth.

"Unh," Catherine groaned articulately, marveling at the fact she was slick enough to fit four of Sara's fingers without it hurting. She wondered why they hadn't done this before... Sara felt so good inside her, SO good. She could hardly stand it, pressing her hips down in an attempt to force Sara's hand further.

"Faster?" Sara asked, her own breathing picking up at the way Catherine responded to her touch. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be inside this woman. Catherine's skin was warm, wet, enveloping her fingers within a cocoon of liquid velvet. Ribbons of blonde hair had escaped from the string of lights that held them back, and Cat's piercing blue eyes were closed, but Sara could still see them fluttering behind the cover of her eyelids.

"No, I like it slow," Catherine breathed, "and hard. Deep. FUCK me, Sidle."

Catherine's voice was low, raspy, tinged with desperation, but she still managed to be the most pristinely together person Sara had ever seen. "I am fucking you, Catherine."

Catherine realized she was going to have to beg if she wanted Sara to stop playing around, and she gave a shaky, resigned sigh, opening her eyes to stare into the smoky brown depths staring back at her. "Sara, please," she whispered, her attitude gone, replaced by genuine pleading.

Sara's eyes threatened to roll back in her head, her knees going weak at both Catherine's words and the look she was getting. "Okay," she assured her, nodding and leaning forward to capture Catherine's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She worked her hand a little harder, pushing her fingers deeper and brushing her thumb in circles around Catherine's clit, then applying pressure to it directly, and the woman exploded.

Catherine's fingernails dug into Sara's back as she cried out her release, throwing her head back against the door again and pushing harder into Sara. She could hear herself yelling, feel the sweat dripping down the back of her neck, taste her own arousal in the air around them. If only the moment could last longer, it would be perfect. No one had ever been able to play her body so perfectly... especially not on the first try. Panting, she finally relaxed, dropping her forehead onto Sara's shoulder, and was surprised to find tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sure exactly why she was crying - probably the intensity of being fucked so good. Before she could try to hide it, Sara noticed, and the next thing she knew she was in her colleage's arms, sitting on Sara's hips, with a hand stroking the back of her head. She wrapped her legs around Sara, putting her arms around her neck and giving her a soft squeeze of silent appreciation. Appreciation both for the comfort and for the fact that Sara hadn't asked what the fuck was wrong with her.

Sara wasn't quite sure why Catherine was crying, either, but she wasn't about to bring it to attention. She just picked her up and held her, stroking her hair and breathing in the amazing scent of her skin. Then with a grin, she risked being called a complete geek and said, "that was the best present I've ever opened."

Catherine laughed, a sort of choked laugh that happens when you've been crying and someone suddenly says something you can't help laughing at. "Geek," she whispered, squirming to get down.

Sara set her down and leaned over to pick up Cat's discarded g-string, balling it up and shoving it into one of her pockets. "Yes, but I'm a geek with your underwear."

"I need those..."

"You can't wear them, they've been on the lab bathroom floor," Sara pointed out. "And you have no pockets in that dress." She reached out to gently wipe away Catherine's tears, then kissed her and fixed her hair a bit. "Ready to go eat?"

"Depends on what they're serving," Catherine drolled, rolling her eyes and unlocking the door.

"What do you care? You're not a vegetarian," Sara asked, following Catherine out the door.

"I'm not getting those underwear back, am I?" Catherine asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at Sara.

"Not even a little bit," Sara replied with a grin. And she didn't care that everyone was staring at them as they returned to their table, because seriously, Catherine and her ribbons and bows and Christmas lights and that sexy dress and the fact that she had on no panties, and the way she screamed when she came, and... a lot of other things about Catherine were taking up all of her focus and energy. Plus, now she had to think of a creative way to get Catherine to repeat the experience. Over and over and over again, preferably for the rest of their lives. Christmas party indeed. Now she wouldn't have to kill Grissom for making her attend. Fucking Catherine Willows in the bathroom was better than overtime any day of the week.


End file.
